


dua puluh dan dua puluh

by secangkir karamel (suki_pie)



Series: pesan dari seorang kawan [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/secangkir%20karamel
Summary: "Besok, aku ulang tahun, lho."Oh, oke. Terus?





	dua puluh dan dua puluh

**Author's Note:**

> hai, syif. selamat menginjak angka dua.

“Besok aku ulang tahun, lho,” katamu, waktu itu. Ada antusias yang terselip di binar matamu yang berkelip, siang itu, dan ocehan dosen pun tidak kamu dengarkan dengan baik. Sekilas berbicara tentang wirausaha yang sedang berjalan dan inovasi baru, dan sebagiannya berbicara bagaimana perekonomian negera Jepang berkembang pesat.  

Oh, oke. Terus?

Tapi setelahnya, kamu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Cukup seulas senyum lebar dan mimik seakan berkata; _iya, besok aku ulang tahun, pokoknya ulang tahun_. Tanpa sorot mata lebih, tanpa kode kecil bahwa di balik perkataanmu itu, kamu tidak memerlukan suatu benda konkret berpita manis dan isi mengejutkan di dalamnya.

Terkadang, semesta pun bertanya-tanya; bagaimana rasanya ketika angka tahun bertambah. Berdebarkah? Terharukah? Atau biasa saja? Entahlah. Ujungnya pun kamu yang merasakan.

Akan tetapi, terkadang kamu pun lupa, bahwa ada hal-hal yang barangkali,  bisa saja, sifatnya sepele dan mudah telupakan ketika harimu tiba.

Bagaimana dengan hari ini, misal?

Selain membuka mata ketika pagi dan berterima kasih karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk bernapas. Karena sudah lahir. Karena menghadiahkan tangis untuk ayah dan ibumu di tanggal yang sama, hari ini, dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Karena masih sempat mengumbar tawa bersama kawan-kawanmu, meniup batangan lilin di atas tumpukan donat berbalut karamel.

Karena kau disayangi dan menyayangi.

Satu perasaan yang tanpa sadar bahwa kamu menyimpannya dengan baik. Dan orang kerapkali berkata kamu sudah dewasa, melebihi batas angka belasan dan kamu pun sadar ada hari di mana manusia itu semakin tua.

Tapi tak apa, ini adalah hari spesial untukmu, bukan?

Karena mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sudah pasaran dan kamu sendiri yang meminta untuk dibuatkan tulisan seperti ini, untuk angka dua puluh pada tanggal dua puluh, maka saya pun tak akan berkata apa-apa lagi. Sukses selalu untukmu.  


End file.
